


How we sleep

by gyussi



Series: Because you are the main character in the story of my heart [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyussi/pseuds/gyussi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infinite has a new dorm and unfortunately, the manager separates Woohyun and Sunggyu. It turns out to be a bad decision since the both find it hard to sleep without each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How we sleep

sunggyu lies his back on the mattress, groaning softly and tries to close his eyes so he can't get some sleep. he fails unfortunately, cursing how he can get a nice, peaceful sleep. he peeks from his buried eyes on the pillow, just to see myungsoo and sungyeol are sleeping adorably as they cuddle each other. he sighs, as silent as he can because he doesn't want to wake the couple up. sunggyu decides to get up, sitting lazily and ruffles his hair with much unpleasant. he stares at the empty side next to him, that used to be filled with woohyun's figure. he hates how the managers separate him from woohyun, it's like they are taking away sunggyu's warm blanket, leaving him freezing. 

sunggyu hates how the silence falls into the room and how the moonlight is only the source of light here, and he gets no one to hug.

the black haired man rolls from the bed, tip toeing to the door soundlessly. 

 

 

 

woohyun facepalms himself. staring at the ceiling for quite a moment doesn't change anything at all. he can't find any sleep, any warm, any sunggyu. he doesn't know why the managers decided to make his and the leader's room different though, except for making him suffer like this. he misses sunggyu's scent, sunggyu's hug, sunggyu's embrace, truly. he misses how he could play with sunggyu's soft hair before they fall asleep and whispered things to the older, cuddling each other so closely because the bottom bunk bed was not meant for two people on it.

the dark room doesn't used to feel this suffocating. woohyun even used to like it, because it could make the situation less awkward when he caresses sunggyu's hair and face. 

woohyun stands up, slowly walking away from the bed and leaves the place right away. 

 

 

 

sunggyu finds the dorm really dark, since the lamps are all turned off and he has to use his phone screen to guide him to switch the kitchen light on, even if the light is dim. he grabs away a glass and starts to pour milk in it, when suddenly he feels a chest pressed against his back. sunggyu smiles to the scent, immediately knows who is it. 

"can't sleep too?" woohyun whispers onto sunggyu's ear, as he takes the spoon and stirs the milk.

"the loss of your daily night caress makes me find it hard to get some sleep," he leans his head to woohyun's shoulder, comforting his position. "you?" 

"you know how i can't sleep without your presence," woohyun says and plants a soft kiss on sunggyu's cheek, making the older blushes at the sudden action. "come." he commands and drags sunggyu, who is holding his milk tightly to the living room - to the couch. 

sunggyu places his milk on the table, suddenly loosing his appetite. they are now sitting next to each other leaning onto the foot of the couch, and sunggyu's head finding the right spot on woohyun's shoulder. they don't do much though, just talking about things (they have to keep their voice down), woohyun's arm swung over sunggyu's shoulders, pressing him closer and sometimes places some kisses and caressing. 

the younger's fingers that are now back to sunggyu's black hair make the older feel so much pleasure and loved. his eyelids start to flutter, showing that he is already sleepy and woohyun notices that. 

"sleep now, gyu." woohyun smiles even if the older can't see it despite the very dark room. 

"how about you? i don't want to leave you awake alone." sunggyu asks back, since their position is sitting up and woohyun's head has nowhere to lean onto and woohyun seems hasn't sleepy yet. 

"i'm going to sleep too. c'mon, it's already late and we have practice tomorrow." woohyun whispers and moves his arm to wrap around the older's waist, hugging him tighter. sunggyu nods and starts to close his eyes. 

before he can completely falls asleep, he hears woohyun hums some lullaby songs, leading sunggyu to his nice and peaceful dream. 

woohyun finds himself fall asleep unconsciously though, still hugging sunggyu tightly. he really doesn't care if the managers will get mad when the morning comes. it's better to sleep like this than having no sleep, isn't it?


End file.
